


sink your teeth into my flesh

by dollalpaca



Series: Vampyr AU [1]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, and of verona's dark in my imagination, based off a fever dream i had, host brooke, i shit you not this was inspired by a simon curtis song, part of a larger vampire themed verse, some vampire lesbians for yall, the teen and up rating is for the blood, vampire vanessa, yes you read it well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 00:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollalpaca/pseuds/dollalpaca
Summary: Brooke is Vanessa's host, but she doesn't have her possession mark.





	sink your teeth into my flesh

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday i said on my tumblr that if a post about i made about a dream i had got one (1) like, i’d write a fic about it. it got two likes, and here i am keeping my word. happy spooky season!

“You haven’t been feeding yourself well,” Vanessa said with a firm voice. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and in matter of a second a million excuses ran through Brooke’s mind. “Is there something wrong?”

The blonde forced a smile, looking up from her plate.

“I just haven’t been very hungry lately,” she replied, her voice betraying her and sounding lower and shakier than she meant.

Vanessa cocked a brow, staring at her from the other side of the table.

“Bull,” she scoffed, “You’re my host. I feed off of you three times a day, remember? You _have_ to be hungry, it’s how this works.” She tapped her fingers on the surface of the table, getting impatient. She couldn’t dive her fangs into the blonde’s neck if she hadn’t eaten anything; not only it was risky for Brooke, but Vanessa wouldn’t get any nutrients like she was supposed to.

Brooke clenched her fist under the table, and with her free hand she forced a spoon of mashed potato down her throat. Vanessa smiled pleased, unaware of Brooke’s real feelings.

The blonde knew the moment she turned twenty-one she’d inevitably turn into one of the Mateo’s hostess for as long as she lived, all thanks to her very lovely mom, a broke witch who sold her newborn baby to the Mateo family to pay a debt with the clan. The Mateos were an uncommon clan in The Underground, still using the ancient tradition of “hosts”; they’d feed off exclusively from one person as long as they lived. As the centuries passed, the other vampire clans stopped using this practice, preferring to go hunt their own food in the human world.

While growing up, the reality of the situation never really hit Brooke, being otherwise really good friends with some of the younger members of the clan, and ignoring the danger of her position in the clan. But when the clock hit midnight and it finally was March ten, she was awoken by the Matriarch of the clan dragging her off her bed repeating again and again, “It’s time to face your destiny”, while she tried to break free from her and ran away.

If Brooke thought about it, ending up with Vanessa wasn’t all that bad. Out of all the Mateos, she was one of the nicest and polite vampires she’d ever met — as far as Brooke was concerned, she could’ve ended up in Cousin Alistair, and that was a much worse destiny. His hosts never lasted more than mere months.

But despite how nice Vanessa was, only five months had passed since she was her hostess, and she couldn’t take it anymore. Being isolated, in the dark and with the constant fear of being assaulted by some other vampires from the clan wasn’t the life she wanted. When she was under the Matriarch’s care, nobody dared to touch her, since it would be a severe offense. She had to remain pure and unbitten for her future master and their possession mark.

But Vanessa hadn’t yet given her mark to Brooke, making her vulnerable to an attack at any moment. As a result she had been eating less than she should, fearing the smell of her blood would attract unwanted company.

“I’m done,” Brooke informed in an almost inaudible whisper, but she knew Vanessa would listen, she always did. It was a vampire thing, she supposed.

Within a second there were a pair of hands gently stroking her shoulders, as the blonde revealed her neck for her master, waiting for the so familiar pain that’d come next.

But when Vanessa placed her head in the crook of her neck and her lips were in contact with her milky white skin, the bite never arrived. Instead, she placed a soft kiss, leaving Brooke confused.

“I think I know why you’ve been rejecting Olga’s food, Brooke,” the vampire said, and a chill ran down Brooke’s back.

“I don’t know what you—” Vanessa cut her off.

“Don’t try to lie to me, darling, ‘cause you know you’re terrible at it.” Brooke clenched her jaw, slightly irritated.

“Oh? Is that so? Then tell me, master, why I rather starve than be healthy for you,” the blonde snarled, so done with whatever game Vanessa was trying to play.

As a response, Vanessa simply took the knife Brooke had been previously using and did a cut in her own left palm. Soon the black blood started pouring, the witch gagged a little; the smell of vampire blood was putrid and it weirdly reminded her of death.

“What are you…?” She couldn’t finish her sentence when Vanessa took her right hand and as deadpan as before did a quick cut in it. Brooke hissed at the feeling, but it was nothing she wasn’t used to.

“A little raven told me someone is angry for not having my possession mark,” Vanessa commented, holding tight Brooke’s hand. The witch’s eyes grew wide, feeling her hand burn. “In my defense, I was waiting for some sign that this certain someone didn’t really hate me.”

The blonde looked up at her master surprised to say the least, as far as she was aware, she’d always been cordial with Vanessa, never rejecting her when she tried to bite her outside of her usual eating hours; sometimes the vampire would come at her during the day, unable to sleep, and Brooke would read her a bedtime story.

So Brooke had no idea where such a thought came from, and was honestly offended Vanessa would ever think that.

“I never hated you,” she replied without missing a beat. “I— I actually consider you a friend, not that I interact with anyone else, but— You get what I’m trying to say.” The vampire cooed at her hostess rant.

“You cute little shit.” With her free hand, Vanessa softly traced Brooke’s jawline, a little smile appearing on her lips. The blonde realized it was the first sincere smile she’d ever seen on Vanessa since she was her hostess. “I hope this helps you sleep tonight.” Little by little, Vanessa withdrew her hand, and Brooke contemplated the drawing in her palm made by her blood and Vanessa’s.

She was in disbelief at how pretty it was, and a feeling of relief sat in her chest as she realized she’d now be free to leave the west side of the Mateo castle, or even better: leave altogether the Mateo castle, so long as she came back, of course.

Brooke looked up to her master, with a smile blossoming in her face, but she was surprised when she didn’t see Vanessa standing there. She suddenly felt sad, but soon remembered how master and host weren’t allowed to be near each other for the first twenty four hours after the possession mark was given; it was a rule as ancient as the practice, made to prevent any possible conversions. If the hosts were given any more vampire blood, they’d turn into a half-vampire creature, consequently going feral.

That night she laid in her bed, staring at her palm and detailing every trace of the possession mark with her index finger, and fell asleep thinking that, perhaps, the Matriarch knew what she was doing when she left her in Vanessa’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on tumblr @chachkisalpaca if ya want more content. please tell me what you thought of the fic in the comments! this is very much an experimental thing


End file.
